Serene Nevee
Appearance: Serene appears as a tall, slightly chubby woman, dresses in varies shades of blue, white with some grey. Her formal attire is a white puff sleeves blouse with laces and a dark blue obi with white floral pattern. Underneath is a gray-blue frilly dress drapes to one side with vines of white roses on it, revealed her legs from thighs down. Serene wears white gloves and knee-length boots, with a dark blue bow tie with a white rose in the middle. Her hair is decorated with pearls and tiny gems, with her symbol being a silver crown and diamond shaped gem with white cloth underneath. She carries a staff with her while wearing her formal attire. Serene's normal attire is a steel blue jacket buttoned up all the way to her neck with sleeves that reach just below her elbow. Seth wears her jacket over a pink, long sleeves flowy dress, with both sleeves and the end of the dress longer resemble a flower, reaches just above her knees. She wears dark blue Ugg boots with cotton balls dangling from the front. Serene's sleeping attire is a pink dress with a thin, dark blue jacket. Personality: Serene is rude and lazy, only cares about herself and her needs. She is very blunt with a cruel sense of humor. If anyone pisses her off or judges her, she won't hesitate to physically assault them while cursing them out. But when she is very, very angry, Serene turns into a very polite yet sarcastic person, tearing people down with mere words. Loud and obnoxious in battlefields, Serene always rushes in a fight without thinking it through, using everything she has to fight. She will only listen to others if they managed to hold her down and tie her up, and even so, she still yells and screams at them for not letting her do what she wants. She does not care about the damage done, as long as she obtains what she wants. She is a very needy and self-centered person, but Serene keeps it to herself and often distract herself from the feeling, because she doesn't want other people think she's soft. History: Serene belongs to an organization called "Battle Chess" - a organization provides live entertainment, through a contract her parents made to provide them with easy money. She went through a rough childhood, being treated like nothing. At first she was told that the higher her rank in the organization is, the more benefits she will receive, so Serene believed it and worked her best. She got lucky at her second games, when the last White Queen was defeated and she advanced to the other sides of the board. Her life has been going up, she got whatever she wanted whenever she wanted thank to her newly given rank in the chess set. But the training became much more intense, and so does the public image of her. It makes Serene become stressful most of time. Weapon and Ability: Weapon: Seth's weapon is a DCCS (Dust Combining Casting Scepter). It's a long scepter with decorative white roses and thorny vines, and on top are two oval-shaped Dust places together inside a chamber resemblance an egg. The two Dust types she uses are cyan and white (Ice and Impact) and while they can be used separate, they are very destructive when combining together Ability: Despite her rudeness and inability to listen to other people's tatics, she can make a good distraction with her loud manner. She has average speed and endurance but can be very destructive with her battle style, covering a wide area with her attack. Serene didn't receive proper training against Grimm, and she is more of a duelist than a real fighter, often getting minor injures by her Ice casting during battle. Her Aura is a shade of mint, and is focus on healing the wounds rather than protecting and/or being offensive. Her Semblance is "Checkmate" - She forms a cube-like barrier between her and no more than one more person, separated them with the rest of the battlefield, prevent any of her or her enemy's allies to help either of them during their battle. The barrier can still be destroyed from inside out, by either attacking and defeating Serene or the barrier itself. Relationship: None Misc: Trivia: *Character is based on me in term of personality *Serene's combat outfit is designed by Pinlin. *Ignore the wings. It is merely a decoration. *Serene means "peaceful" or "calm", which can be related to the color white/light blue. Image: White Queen.png|Serene's formal attire done by Pinlin Serene Sketch.png|Serene's sketch done by Pinlin Rose Garden.jpeg|Done by dontforgetp Category:Fan Made Character Category:Female Category:Winter Edition Category:Accepted Character